fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly OddParents! Theme Song
|image= intro-00091.jpg |caption= |band= Ron Jones and Butch Hartman |episode= The entire series |performed= |genre= broadway |runtime= 0:43 |before= none |after= "I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas" |video= 200px }} The Fairly OddParents Theme Song is the song that plays as the intro of the whole show with the exception of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy (instead this theme and the Jimmy Neutron theme are used as a medley) and "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". The theme song is used to give the basic premise of the show, about Timmy's miserable life, his inattentive parents, his mean babysitter Vicky, and his magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. At the end of the intro, Vicky's head changes into a different item usually relating to the episode. It was written by Ron Jones and show creator Butch Hartman. Lyrics :Timmy is an average kid that no one understands :Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands. :Vicky: BED, TWERP!! :The doom and gloom :Up in his room :Is broken instantly :By his magic little fish :Who grant his every wish :'Cause in reality :They are his... :OddParents, Fairly OddParents! :Wanda: Wands and wings! :Cosmo: Floaty crowny things! :OddParents, Fairly OddParents! :Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod! :Timmy: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice! :Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! :OddParents, Fairy OddParents! :It flips your lid :When you are the kid :With Fairly OddParents! :Vicky: Yeah right! :noise and [[List of Vicky's head gags|Vicky's head] turns into something, determined by the episode] Trivia on it.]] * The theme song has been used since season 1 even when Poof was added it remained the same before Fairly OddPet. The intro sequence was eventually re-animated in widescreen with Poof added in at the start of Season 9, but the song itself remains unchanged. **Minor differences includes the writing of "School Bus" on the school bus Timmy leaves at the start. **The positions of the characters at the title screen has been changed. * If you compare the theme in some episodes, you will notice that certain episodes have a higher tune. * In the movie Abra-Catastrophe!, apes become the dominant species of Earth and Jorgen Von Strangle declares that Fairies must now serve the apes, leading into a version of the theme song called "The Fairly Odd Primates" featuring monkey versions of Cosmo, Wanda, Vicky, Mr. Turner, and Mrs. Turner. * In the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour trilogy, Timmy battles with Jimmy Neutron over which of the two themes to use for the special. The credits feature a medley of the two themes. * In the first Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour, Jimmy Neutron calls Timmy an "average kid who no one understands". Cosmo later says they should make a song out of it. * In the episode "Something's Fishy", a shark claims he recognizes Cosmo's "pointy crowny thing". * In the episode "Timmy's Secret Wish!", Jorgen sings the first part of the song before the song "A Million Wishes" starts. * On the album The Newest Nicktoons, the song is presented without the character vocals for some reason. * The ending credits is the same with this song's music but without the vocals; music only. * The music that plays in the sound of the last "Fairly OddParents" said in the song sounds ironically like the "Nickelodeon" part of the Nickelodeon jingle. * When Timmy is in the car and changes Vicky, you can see the wheels are not moving. * The rhyming of Vicky being turned into a giant snake and later a chocolate shake is based on the pilot episode. * Since Billionfold entered the production crew, the theme song is cut for its logo and the following Frederator logo but returns with the final few notes for the Nickelodeon logo. This is interesting since in Danny Phantom, the music is played over the DP theme. Midi Fairly OddParents Midi Images Intro-00008.jpg Intro-00016.jpg Intro-00023.jpg Intro-00028.jpg Intro-00044.jpg Intro-00071.jpg Intro-00087.jpg Intro-00096.jpg Category:Songs